onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Robin (Baby Hood)
}} '''Robin' is a minor supporting character on Once Upon a Time. Born out of a web of lies, was just another obstacle thrown into Zelena's plan of destroying her sister's happiness, the first step being taking the form of Robin Hood's supposedly deceased wife, getting in the way of his and Regina's budding romance. Though Zelena's plan initially failed, the pregnancy was seen through, and thus her daughter was born, but the fun has only just begun... Biography 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 4' After faking her death, Zelena goes through a time portal and kills and takes the place of Robin Hood's wife, Marian. This damages Robin's relationship with Regina, but she soon learns the truth about "Marian" and exposes her to Robin... only to find out that Zelena is pregnant with Robin's baby. ("Lily") Regina and Robin put Zelena in an asylum cell, but the former is prepared to have the Author write out Zelena and her unborn child from history. Ultimately though, Regina goes against this, instead deciding to just keep Zelena locked away while she and Robin go on to raise her child instead. The Author isn't content with this, and so he writes all of Storybrooke into an alternate universe where Rumplestiltskin comes out victorious. Zelena, still pregnant, is given a happy ending as Robin's doting fiancée. Henry comes to the rescue and eventually sets everything right, sending everyone back to Storybrooke where Zelena ends up back in her cell, still seeing out her pregnancy. 'Season 5 }} The Savior, Emma Swan, has become the Dark One, and the heroes are left with a wand to find her since having been teleported to another realm. Needing both a wielder of light and dark magic, Regina is unable to work the wand, and so Zelena is sought out. Things don't go as planned though, and Zelena eventually breaks out of her cell. She takes Robin hostage and ransoms him for the wand; Regina soon gives in to her sister's demands. As such, Zelena uses the six leaf clover to open a portal to Oz. She wishes to goes as far away from Regina and Robin as possible and live out her days with her child - someone who will finally love her. This doesn't go as planned, however, as the wand weakens Zelena, and Regina is able to detain her. The portal is then re-guided to Emma, and Zelena is brought with the heroes on this new quest... which leads them all into Camelot. 'Before the Third Curse }} In Camelot, Zelena is forced to act as Regina's mute handmaiden after the ex-Evil Queen takes away her sister's voice. Regina temporarily returns Zelena's voice so they can talk about the Wicked Witch's stunt back in Storybrooke, trying to escape to Oz. Ultimately, Regina promises that Zelena's baby will be loved and careful, just as much as how the same will not be for Zelena. After a falling out with King Arthur and the heroes finding themselves at war against him, Zelena helps break back into his castle, but ends up betraying them later on. Regina forms a fireball to use in defense, but Robin reminds his true love that she can't use it because of the baby in Zelena's belly. ("Nimue") Zelena works with Arthur, controlling Merlin, but Emma defeats them and they flee. As Plan B, Zelena and Arthur quest to DunBroch where they find themselves against Merida. Zelena uses her pregnancy as a way to get out of the warrior princess attacking her. As the Dark Curse is prepared to return everyone to Storybrooke, magic is used to bring back an unconscious and pregnant Zelena. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5 }} Zelena is returned to Storybrooke after six weeks in Camelot and, like the past curses, she is left with no memory of her time away. Form there she is placed back into her cell. Robin acquires an ultrasound of his unborn child, giving him conflicting thoughts about the overall pregnancy. He confides in Hook about this, not wanting to go to Regina and give her the wrong idea. Zelena is growing fed up with the food Regina has instructed Nurse Ratched to feed her, but help is on the way in the form of the Dark Swan. Emma poofs herself and Zelena to her new home where she has picked up a meal from Granny's Diner for the Wicked Witch. Zelena feeds on some onion rings as Emma attempts to win her over to her side. However, Zelena has decided to try turning over a new leaf, not wanting any bad influences around when her child is born. Disappointed, Emma sends Zelena back to her cell. }} As she reads the story of ''Hansel and Gretel, Zelena receives what she believes to be a kick from her unborn child; however, this soon continues, causing the Wicked Witch immense pain. Realizing there to be something wrong, Zelena screams and cries for help, alerting Nurse Ratched, who calls for Regina and Robin Hood. As the couple arrive, they question what's happened, and when Ratched opens the door to Zelena's cell, they find her pregnancy has been accelerated full-term. Stating it to be Emma's dark magic, Zelena is promptly rushed to a delivery room, and while doing so she recalls that her current predicament must be due to the onion rings the Dark Swan gave her some time earlier. Meeting with Dr. Whale, and spitting out some unpleasant words, Zelena finally has her baby delivered, which is revealed to be a little girl. Robin holds his newborn daughter, and Zelena smiles with glee at her sister being green with envy, but the peace is cut short when Mary Margaret and Belle arrive, revealing that the last ingredient needed for Emma's spell to snuff out the light is the first cry of a newborn child. Emma soon arrives though, proving them all wrong; she's not after Zelena's daughter, but Zelena herself, whom she actually plots to transfer all her dark magic into and then kill. Speeding up the pregnancy was just to ensure that the least amount of people possible were hurt. With that, Emma disappears with Zelena in tow. }} Zelena eventually gets free, allowing Emma and Hook to deal with one another themselves, and so she makes her way back to the hospital where she knocks out Nurse Ratched to get to her daughter, but is furious to learn that Regina has already kept her safely away. The Witch cries foul over Regina taking the baby when she, for once, has something that her sister doesn't, but Regina is still disgusted by how Zelena got her daughter though. However, she still believes that the Wicked Witch's insanity needs to stop, and she ends up taking her back to the Blanchard Loft where Robin waits with his newborn daughter, and Regina explains how it was the maternal, unconditional love she had for Henry that sent her down the path of redemption, and she is hoping that Zelena's daughter can do the same for her. Robin makes it clear that they will never be a family together, but Zelena is still his baby girl's mother, and so he agrees to allow her to visit under the condition that either he or Regina is present. Robin then hands the child over, and Zelena immediately takes a gasp of air as the rush of unconditional love that Regina was talking about consumes her. }} With her mother having been banished back to Oz, and her father having descended into the Underworld, Baby Hood is left under the care of the local nuns of Storybrooke, as well as Belle, who stops by with formula to feed her and Prince Neal daily. However, Zelena makes a sudden return to town to reclaim the child she believes is rightfully hers, but before being able to get away, a portal created by Rumplestiltskin and Hades opens up, bringing the baby, Belle and Zelena to the Underworld. Zelena's ankle is injured when coming through the portal, thus giving Belle time to escape with the baby to get her to safety. While Belle travels around the topsy-turvy version of Storybrooke, Baby Hood is held during an encounter between her current caregiver and the Dark One, the caregiver who learns she is pregnant herself, as well as that her husband has once again deceived her. Baby Hood is eventually returned to Robin and Regina, and word gets out that Hades must be after the baby for a time traveling spell of his own. Zelena attempts to steal the child back though, believing herself to be able to best care for her, but once realizing she's not ready, she gives in and returns the baby to its father. Robin decides to hold off on naming her just yet, for Hades can do a great deal with names, but leaves for the forest to keep her safe, in hiding. Zelena later confronts the Lord of the Underworld though, and learns that wasn't what Hades was doing at all, but he was actually trying to save her from the heroes. Knowing everything is alright, Zelena decides to get back her baby. }} David heads out to gather supplies for Robin and Baby Hood in the forest when he's ambushed by his twin brother James, who reveals that Cruella was wrong: he doesn't hate Charming because their mother chose him, he hates him because he got to have all the glory. David tries making a case for himself, protesting that it wasn't his fault either way, but this doesn't stop James from tasering him into unconsciousness. He decides that, since David got his chance to play the prince, he's going to try "playing the shepherd"; he proceeds to lock his twin brother up in the sheriff's station and he heads to the apartment, pretending to be David. Emma seems to be falling for the act as the two of them head out into the woods to give Robin the supplies, but then suddenly James slaps an anti-magic cuff on his niece's wrist, with Cruella having told him not to face the savior without one of them. Cruella herself then shows up, giving Emma a punch in the face for being the one who killed her, and she and James take Robin and the savior hostage, bringing them to the docks and threatening to throw them into the River of Lost Souls. It's all part of a plan to use Baby Hood as leverage against Hades. However, David soon shows up and saves the day, pointing out that it was stupid of James to lock him up in his own jail because he knows how to escape. The two princes then face off, and a lengthy fight ends with James being thrown into the river by his brother. }} While Baby Hood has been spending more time with Robin Hood, her mother, Zelena, has gone through the process of redemption and finally made amends with her sister, Regina. Zelena is now a trusted ally, and with a kiss of true love, she is able to restart Hades' heart, who is now prepared to help the heroes get home. Robin arrives at the library with Baby Hood where he is disgusted to discover Regina's new-found bond with Zelena, and is extremely hesitant to hand his daughter over to her so that she and Hades can wait at the portal until the others are ready to go. He does hand her over though, but while Zelena and Hades wait with the child, the heroes discover that Hades has been deceiving them this whole time. Obstacles have been put up for them to go through so that they cannot return to Storybrooke with him, obstacles that Zelena has no knowledge of. As time starts to become limited, Hades ushers Zelena and the baby through the portal, despite wanting to wait for Regina. The heroes do make it, however, but they have failed their mission of resurrecting Captain Hook. }} Back in Storybrooke, Baby Hood is left under the care of Hades while Zelena goes to assure everyone that love has changed her troubled boyfriend; however, Regina and Robin confront her by stating that is all but the truth. Despite this, the Wicked Witch remains blinded by love, and she, Hades and Baby Hood take cover in the mayoral office. Hades wishes to use the Olympian Crystal to wage war against the heroes, though he tells Zelena that this is just in case they need protection. Regina and Robin infiltrate the office through secret tunnels while Emma, on her own mission, attempts to get in outside by breaking the protection spell. Zelena goes to deal with the Savior, and Hades comes across Regina and Robin trying to rescue Baby Hood. The Lord of the Underworld assures that Zelena's daughter is not in danger, but that they are. He winds up using the crystal on Robin, ultimately wiping him from existence. This doesn't get him far though, for Zelena runs him through with very same device soon after, and from there preparations are made for a funeral. Robin is mourned by his friends and family, and towards the end of it Zelena reveals to her sister the only name fitting for her daughter: Robin. }} Baby Robin is present for her father's wake at Granny's Diner, where she is carried around by Zelena, who is there to comfort a depressed Regina. The mourning is soon interrupted, however, as it becomes known that Rumplestiltskin is using the Olympian Crystal to tether all of Storybrooke's magic. Robin is present at the Blanchard Loft the following morning when it's discovered Henry has taken the crystal and fled town to destroy magic once and for all. While Emma and Regina go after him, Zelena stays with Robin where they, the Charmings and Hook are met by several groups of townspeople who wish to go home now before magic is entirely stripped. Giving Robin over to Granny, Zelena uses the Apprentice's wand to open a portal for everyone to go home. With one of these groups being the Merry Men, Zelena tells Roland that she will visit soon and bring his newborn sister. Once everyone has left though, the portal is unable to be closed, and Zelena, the Charmings and Hook are all sucked through to an unknown realm. Robin is left with Granny. Eventually, by getting everyone to believe in magic in New York City, the four heroes are wished home. Season 6''' }} Regina invites Zelena to move in with her, bringing Robin as well. Things are still shakey due to Robin's father's obliteration, however, and Regina finds herself resenting her sister for it, all the while attempting to grow closer with her. When Zelena learns that Mr. Hyde is in Storybrooke and is now taking over, she puts Robin down in her crib for a nap, offering to help Regina barbecue him. Regina suggests Zelena stay in the estate with Robin though, while she goes to put up protection spells. When Zelena later encounters her sister, the two have a falling out when Regina admits to blaming her sister for her true love's death. Zelena and Robin move back into the former's farmhouse, but are met with the surprise of the Evil Queen, who Regina had split herself from a day earlier. She's ready for some sisterly bonding with Zelena. }} Zelena finds herself conflicted with whether or not she wishes to side with the Evil Queen or make amends with Regina again. When the Evil Queen casts a spell on the town line, Zelena opts out of telling Regina that it was the Evil Queen's doing, and that evening she finds the Evil Queen cradling Robin, who had woken Zelena up crying. The Evil Queen calms the baby down with a rattle, one that Cora used to use to sooth her as a child. When questioning the rattle, Zelena finds the Evil Queen giving it to her as a gift to use for Robin. She sets the baby back down into the crib and tells Zelena she's impressed with how she lied to Regina; she respects people who can keep secrets. As such, the Evil Queen is ready for some real sisterly bonding now, knowing that Zelena won't betray her. Regina becomes aware that the Evil Queen is alive and roaming Storybrooke, so she goes to Zelena to see if her lesser half has been by. She starts to grow frustrated though, at which point Zelena tells her to be quiet, for her she's about to wake Robin from her nap. Zelena goes to care for her daughter where Regina sees that in her crib is the baby rattle Cora used to use, given to Zelena by the Evil Queen. Regina realizes in that moment that the Evil Queen has been there, something that Zelena doesn't bother denying. Regina insists Zelena give the rattle back, as there are strings attached, but the Wicked Witch doesn't want to; it was a gift for Robin and it's the only family heirloom she has. Regina argues that she's just trying to save her sister, but Zelena points out that it was Regina who apparently needed the saving, ripping herself in half. She tells Regina that if she's looking for someone to blame then that it should be herself. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 510 09.png Promo 510 11.png Promo 510 13.png Promo 510 40.png Promo 510 41.png Promo 516 34.png Promo 516 37.png Promo 516 38.png Promo 520 01.png Promo 520 08.png Promo 520 19.png Promo 520 20.png Promo 520 21.png Promo 521 03.png Promo 521 18.png Promo 521 30.png Promo 602 16.png Promo 602 19.png Promo 602 28.png Promo 602 31.png Category:Minor Supporting Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters